Saving Lives
by CMAlaska
Summary: Harry is given a huge chance to go to the past and grow up with his parents. But he didn't facture in the fact that no matter the time or place, he is still the chosen one, and Voldemort will always have some kind of sick fascination with him. Oh and he can't do anything about the Horcruxes as he isn't even a teen yet.


Harry Potter walked swiftly down the glossy black tiled hall, his gray cloak didn't move an inch, and the hood of it pulled over his head, concealing his identity from all. He was headed to the head of the Unspeakable, Croaker's, office to see just what the rush was after coming in from another raid. He paused outside of a large imposing door, and gave one decisive knock before quickly entering; he was slightly shocked to see more than the ageing Croaker occupied the room. "Unspeakable Hunter, I didn't think that you would get down here so fast, this is Neville Longbottom, the newest Herbology assistant professor at Hogwarts." Harry nodded in the direction of one of his old friends, though Neville didn't know this. It was a rule that all Unspeakables have a code name and not talk about their job with anyone; the Department was so secretive that no one other than the head Unspeakable had ever even talked to the head of the Department of Mysteries. Neville stood from the chair he had been sitting in, and shook Croaker's hand, "I'll let Gran know about dinner," Croaker nodded to the young giving him a small smile, "Make sure that you do." as he made his way to the door he gave Harry a nervous half grin, and a nod of acknowledgement, "It was nice to meet you," Harry gave a slight nod in return, forgoing a verbal reply, knowing that his voice would only give him away; and Neville would know who it was right away.

When the door had been shut tightly at Neville's retreating back, Harry removed his hood, and sat down the same seat as his old dorm mate, "What did you want to see me about Croaker?" he questioned. Croaker smiled at him in a way that reminded him of a wolf about to pounce on his prey, and Harry had a distinct feeling of not going to be very pleased with what it was that Croaker wanted from him. "First I would like to say that your blood test have finally come back, and I hope you know just how much troble we had to go through to get them," Harry looked at him with a blank face, he had learned to mask his faceial features, when he had finally mastered Occlumency, as required by the department. Croaker laughed, when he reliazed that he had been given no reaction, "I will tell you why, even if you didn't ask, because I know just how curious you can be." Harry gave the barest hint of a smile, "Isn't that why you recruited me," but it was more of a statement than a question, Croaker chuckled "So it is, so it is." he reached over for a file that was laying on his desk, "As you know, in order to do or be part of experiments we must check and make sure that there is nothing dangerous in your blood stream that may react badly with any kind of experimental magic or potions," Croaker paused at this and looked at Harry to make sure that he was following along so far, at his nod Croaker continued.

"Normally this is no problem we can simply send a blood sample to St. Mungos and be done with it, however your sample proved to be a problem, it had trace amounts of a couple of forgien substances, that they had no idea on how to even start to identify." Harry looked at him shocked, his mask finally sliping just a bit, "Don't worry we found out just what it was, but first we had to send it to the goblins, this is the report that we got back." he handed Harry the file that he had been holding in his hand. "Before you read it, I should probably warn you, that it is quite shocking, and no matter what it says you are still you and the goblins see you as the last heir and owner of your family vaults." Harry nodded still confused as what could possibly be such a big deal, and slowly opend the folder, what he read shocked him to his core.

**Family Bloodline:**

**Previously-**

Potter, Black, and Prevell.

Muggle-born- Evans 

**Presently-**

Baskilisk and Phoenix tears have

Created a new and third unknown blood line

To flow through the veins. 

Physically and health wise there is nothing wrong with Mr. Potter's blood. He still a member of the Potter and Evans family, and the first in line to inheirant the three family vaults, and his mother's school account. All the two substances now in his bloodstream has done, is to keep him immune to any and all lethal poisons, that he may come into contact with. They have also changed his genetic code to give him what would have been seen as impossible before now, a third parent. What this means is that if he so desired he could open a vault under a brand new name, in the older part of Gringotts, and it will be considered as a new family line.


End file.
